First Sight
by snoopy-9487
Summary: When Celebrian and Elrond first meet I was never good with summaries. But um, this is my first LOTR fic. Please be kind and don't flame me to death. Please rr. Complete.


Title: First Sight  
  
Author: snoopy-9487  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien Enterprises or any ideas that Professor Tolkien created though it is safe to say I wish to do something great like him. Anyhow, don't own anything. I'm just merely borrowing the ideas... as long as that was cleared up.  
  
Author's note: I was flipping through my copy of Unfinished Tales: Of Numenor and Middle-Earth. I came across History of Galadriel and Celeborn. There were a few mentions of how Elrond came to have his wife Celebrian. All that is known from what I've gathered that Elrond first came know Celebrian from when Galadriel decided to stay in Imladris for a while. He fell in love with Celebrian but said nothing of it. Later, it is mentioned the two elves married in 109 of the Third Age. I've decided to expand on the idea of when they first met. Onwards. And please by nice, this is my first LOTR fic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The half-elf known as Elrond rushed down the hallways of Imladris very distraughtly. He had heard earlier that the Lady Galadriel and her daughter Celebrian would be arriving in the elven refuge but he hadn't though it would had been this soon. Elrond had not been expecting the two stately elves for at least another day, two at the most.  
  
He had so many preparations to prepare. There was still a matter to taking care of the lodgings, the food, and entertainment: all the necessities needed to live comfortably in Rivendell. How could tasks of that caliber be performed in a short amount of time when normally things of that nature seemed to take an age just to get done?  
  
As Elrond came down into the courtyard, he was greeted by the sight of Lady Galadriel dressed in an eloquent white gown with a match white cloak and beside was her daughter. Elrond gazed in awe as the elven maiden known as Celebrian turned his gaze toward him.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Elrond was snapped out of his revere.  
  
"Yes?" he said gauchely, unsure of who had spoken. His mortal clumsiness had briefly shown.  
  
"Would you please assist me in helping me off my horse?" said the Lady Galadriel watching Peredhil very carefully.  
  
"Of course, my Lady," he answered mechanically without taking his eyes off Celebrian. Elrond did not know what had come over him. He was without words. Never before had he felt so...awkward.  
  
Celebrian merely looked at him, a smile playing across her beautiful elven features. Elrond was finally able to help Lady Galadriel off her horse and rushed to help the maiden Celebrian. It was odd. In his three thousand years of existence, he had never acted this awkward. The Lady Celebrian though loved watching the awkward Peredhil. From some reason, her beauty struck Elrond but he said nothing to no one.  
  
As the day progressed, Elrond felt even more awkward whenever he was around Celebrian. Apparently, he was not the only one to realize this... Lady Galadriel and Celebrian too were realizing this. Celebrian took this opportune moment to taunt Elrond even more making his awkwardness worse.  
  
Though he mentioned it to no one, he felt a love growing for her. And the awkwardness made it all the worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Years, later, Lady Galadriel and Celbrian returned and Elrond's own awkwardness returned as well... That evening after dinner, he had dismissed himself promptly. The Maiden Celebrian had been making his taunting worse. His awkwardness had grown intensely. He was trying all that was possible to avoid it but it was soon becoming clear that he would not be able to control his composure.  
  
As he entered the beautiful moonlight garden of Imladris, he found his favorite spot and sat beneath the tree. Finally, he was able to get away from that annoying gwend. Why did she keep pestering him like this?  
  
Suddenly his sharp hearing caught the light steps of an elf. He tried to tell who it was until he saw Celebrian. "Oh, Elrond!" chimed her elven voice. "I know you are down here."  
  
He stiffened. By the Valar, how did she even know he was hiding down here? Perhaps he could possibly escape through the back path of the garden but alas, it was too late. "My, Lady," Elrond said formally with a slight bow, knowing there was no possible escape. "How may I help you?"  
  
Celebrian laughed and asked, "Have you been avoiding me, Master Peredhil?"  
  
Elrond shook his head, feeling his mouth dry and throat constrict was Celebrian circled him. Was this truly happening: was he falling in love? "No." The answer was short, quick.  
  
"Are you sure? I am positive that you are avoiding me..."  
  
"Maybe..." Elrond croaked out, feeling out of place.  
  
"Maybe or you are..."  
  
"I am."  
  
Elrond stiffened. Had those words really come out of his mouth? "Why?"  
  
"I..." he started stammering. This was very unlike the half elf.  
  
"Yes. I'm waiting."  
  
But instead, Elrond did something completely unsuspected by both him and Celebrian. He kissed her. Celebrian was did not reject it rather stood there, letting it unfold. As Elrond drew back, his face was redder than he could had possible imagined. "Are you trying to court me?"  
  
"Yes, I am..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The time soon came for Celebrian and her mother Galadriel to leave Imladris. They spoke to no one of what had happened that night. Elrond watched her leave, his heart wrenching with sadness. He never thought he would be courting this lovely maiden, neither had Celebrian. Yet they still hadn't told anyone of their love... yet.  
  
~Fin 


End file.
